


I'll be there for you!!

by Keets_K



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keets_K/pseuds/Keets_K
Summary: This is a short snippet of karman's tiring day!Please give it a read guys!!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	I'll be there for you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> Well, this is my first ever fic for this cute fandom!! Please forgive me for the typos that might have crept in! Just a small contribution from my side.. hope you all give it a read!!

It was a usual morning in the karman household. Aman woke up at first and was greeted by an adorable sight of kartik sleeping like a baby. Aman was awestruck by his goofball and came into sense only when kartik questioned aman about why was he staring at him like that. Aman was unable to answer and just started to blush as usual.

Then as aman started preparing the breakfast, he felt two arms snaking around his waist, do we really need to find who it is?

It is obviously kartik!

Aman jolted at the sudden hold around his waist and then gave in to kartik’s loving embrace.

After all the lovey-dovey things they did, they finally got ready to leave to their offices respectively.

Yeah they both work at different office…quite sad right ?

It was a tiring day for both kartik as well as aman as they had so much of work to do. During his break, kartik called aman and started to rant about how bad the day was so far. Aman was also having a hectic day at his office, so talking to kartik over the phone didn’t do good for him. So he immediately wanted to meet him at the nearby café. Kartik agreed to what aman said and left to the café where he was set to meet aman. Kartik reached the café exactly after 5 minutes and started searching for aman, as soon as he found aman he reached to the place where was seated and hugged him immediately as he already missed his baby so much! Aman was generally not a person showering such affection in a public place but today he didn’t hesitate even a bit to return kartik’s hug back with so much love.

They started talking about everything and nothing, as if they can never see each other. After such a workload at their office, they really needed this so damn much!

Finally when all the ranting got over, they felt really lighthearted, like being relieved from all of the pressure and stress they were in.

They both returned back to their office with a smiling face!

And nearly at 6pm, Aman completing all of his work got all of his stuffs dumped in his bag and left the office in a hurry as the climate was like it can rain at anytime from now. So before it starts to rain he must reach his home as that would panic kartik so much!!

He didn’t want to make his kartik worry like that!

In the meantime kartik was in such a mood to impress his baby tonight with his surprise dinner!

He bought all the necessary ingredients to prepare the dish he decided to prepare tonight.

Well, he didn’t have any idea what he’s gonna do in the kitchen, because cooking was never his business. All he would do is taste all the delicious dishes made by aman filled with so much of love and affection for him! But tonight he was really hellbent in trying to prepare something for aman.

The keyword being **“TRYING”** here! _LOL!!_

He did try to prepare something edible to have for dinner, but failed miserably. Either the food was burnt or it remained uncooked. In all the ways it was horrible to have. Kartik felt so sad for not able to cook something good as well as for making the kitchen such a mess!

Suddenly the doorbell rang!

**TING-TONG!!!**

Kartik was so scared to open the door knowing that was no else but aman who rang the bell.

YES! Kartik was right, it was aman.

As soon as the door was opened, kartik enveloped aman in a lovable hug! This made aman suspect that something’s wrong over here and kartik is trying to cover it up with his affection.

Aman was damn right with his suspicion!

The kitchen!

Yes, the kitchen was totally messed up with all the stuffs thrashed here and there! And the room was covered fully with smoke with something being burnt up. He glared at kartik asking him what was the reason behind all this mess in the kitchen. All he got in return was an apologizing look from kartik with his signature puppy face.

As usual aman got charmed by his cute goofball, he didn’t want to make it a big issue and ruin their relation ,so he just got freshed up and cleaned all of the mess.

Kartik felt really bad for dumping the cooking part again to aman as he was really not able to cook anything!

But aman being his lovable boyfriend, started teaching kartik how to cook instead.

Oh god! How blessed kartik was to get such a caring boyfriend in his life.

Finally the dinner was made!! **PHEW!!**

They both served each other and kartik started to relish the most delicious dinner of his life. He was not able to control his happiness and swiftly kissed aman on his cheek. Soon aman became a blushing mess and started to shy away from his kartik’s unconditional love.

But that didn’t make kartik to stop showering his love towards his baby!

Kartik caught aman as soon as he reached the couch. He pinned aman securely under him not giving him a chance to escape at all.

 _Aman baby!!_.... Kartik called aman in a sweet tone.

Aman still blushing as hell.

Not getting a reply , kartik started to tickle aman to get the answer.

Aman bursted out laughing unable to control the sensation of kartik tickling him wildly!

He started pleading kartik asking him to stop.

And stop, he did! He can’t torture his baby anymore.

Suddenly, aman said….. _Haan bol. Kya chahiye?_

Kartik being the naughty one made a sarcastic comment.

 _Tu chahiye!_... With an evil smirk.

 _Oh!! Aisa nahi milega aman tumko_ ….. Aman countered back at him with a naughty smile.

Well.. if aman chose to be naughty at times, then ultimately he is the winner!!

 _Aisa nahi milega matlab? Toh phir kaisa milega mera aman..bataon na zara!_.... kartik asked him with an innocent look.

Without wasting much time, aman held kartik’s face in is hands and thrashed his lips on the other one’s. Kartik after relieving from the shock, returned back the kiss with so much passion and fervour. He had a tight hold on aman not allowing him to break the kiss so soon. He finally got what he so badly wanted, so he can never make it end so quickly.

Both were kissing and kissing and kissing until they ran out of air.

Still not satisfied, aman dragged kartik to the bedroom and within a minute all of their clothes were thrashed away. Kartik with a sudden urge of dominance, strangled aman under him and started teasing him with his playful fingers. Aman who was literally not able to take this anymore, started moaning kartik’s name. Aman’s magic spell did work on kartik and he soon gave aman what he was begging for!

Totally being exhausted after making love, soon both dozed off in each other’s arms.

Aman suddenly heard a whimper and soon after realizing it was from kartik he freaked out and got to know that kartik was shivering murmuring lots of apologies.

Yet again kartik got his nightmares!

This worried aman so much because a person like kartik deserves only love and happiness but unfortunately what he has received is nothing but misery and pain.

He started to calm him down by hugging him tightly and slowly rubbing his hands on kartik’s back.

Kartik clutched aman’s shirt like a baby, this clenched aman’s heart.

Kartik finally calmed down, and looked at aman’s eyes with an apologetic face.

Aman reading kartik’s mind replied…….. _Sorry bolne ki koi zaroorat nahi hain. Jo bhi ho jaye, main hoon tumhare saath hamesha ke liye. Duniya ke kisi bhi taakat hume alag nahi kar sakte. I LOVE YOU!!_

_I LOVE YOU TOO AMAN!!!..... kartik said in return with a lone tear escaping from his eye._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying to know how you guys are feeling about this fic....was it terrible or bearable?? Please lemme know guys!! Kudos, comments are welcome.  
> Love,  
> K


End file.
